


Decisions

by otherrealmwriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: Tsunade finds herself pregnant at the age of 14 by Jiraiya after an underage drunken mission celebration. She must now decide should she tell him what happened, should she abort or keep the baby while being a good friend to the Namikaze couple. AU Fluff non cannon compliant. Some JirTsu hints. NOW COMPLETE
Relationships: Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto okay? I know I should be updating some of my other fics but this is an idea that came to my head and yes I know it's not cannon but come on, you have got to admit it's a fun idea. Anyway enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Tsunade looked at the thin strip with a quiet horror. It was just once! Once! They may have been underage at the time and shouldn't have touched the sake to begin win, but they had just gotten back from a deadly mission. She thought he was a total idiot. And yet she still did it. She slept with Jiraiya. I bet he's really proud of himself for that one. And that's one bet I've won and came out worse on. She thought with a rage as she threw the test across the room. She couldn't let anyone know. She was only 14. No way she could have a child and support it. And what would her parents say? As the granddaughter of the First Hokage she had an image to maintain. And getting knocked up at 14 by her annoying teammate was not a way to maintain it.

"ARRRRRRGGHH! Jiraiya!" Tsunade said as she punched the sink, cracking it. This isn't all his fault and you know that. A voice in her head said. She was studying what she could on medical ninjutsu and the human body and knew how things functioned. Placing her hand on her stomach, she sighed, not knowing what to do now. She was much too young to be a mother. She didn't know what to do nor if she could do it. I'm a kunochi first... She thought as she headed out of the bathroom, thoughts running a mile a minute.

"Is everything okay?" A lady said as she walked out.

"Fine." Tsunade said as she regained her composure. "Just fine. How has your day been Madame Namikaze?" The Namikaze family were close friends with the Senju and Yukari and Takehito had been like mentors to her, being only a little older than she was and were always up for a chat or just to provide their guidance. They had seen the tail end of the founding of Konoha when they were younger and fell in love as the peace was made.

"Oh fine." She smiled. "Takehito and I are meeting with a doctor to see if we can have a child. I hope it all goes well."

"Good." Tsunade said with a strained smile as she headed to her parent's house and sat in her room staring at the ceiling. So Yukari and Takehito are trying to have a child and I'm a child with child... She thought as she stared at the plaster, thinking of what to do. Should I tell Jiraiya? Would he even want it? She thought as she looked around, throwing a kunai into the wall. "Maybe I should talk with Sarutobi-sensei about this..." Tsunade said as she got up and headed to the door. "He might know what I should do."

Tsunade knew she could trust her teacher with anything. He understood what it meant to grow up in a violent and confusing world. Sighing, she knocked on the door to his apartment, just wanting to get this over with.Maybe this is all a bad dream. She thought as Hiruzen opened the door. "Tsunade-hime, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Sarutobi-sensei, I need to speak with you." Tsunade began.

"Sure, my door is always open." Hiruzen said with a smile. As Tsunade walked in, his smile fell as she saw the look on her face. "Something is really troubling you, is it not?"

"You'll keep this a secret? You won't tell anyone in the village?" Tsunade said.

"Of course not." Hiruzen said placing his hand on her shoulder. "What is upsetting you so much? You were always one of my most brilliant students."

"Well, you know that mission that Jiraiya and I were sent on about a month ago?" Tsunade began. Hiruzen nodded and motioned to continue. "Well after we finished we went to a bar and had plenty of sake and well one thing led to another and I ended up sleeping with him."

"And you're worried about team dynamics? I mean he can be rather boastful with matters like that." Hiruzen said.

"Not really the fact I slept with him, it gets worse!" Tsunade said. "I am late and found out I am pregnant!"

"Oh dear." Hiruzen said. "This does not make things easy at all. You are so young. A little too young to be having a child and a career as a kunochi."

"I know! And I can't let grandpa or grandma know. I just don't know what to do. Should I just get an abortion? I know some of the older kunochi on seduction missions who ended up pregnant have done that." Tsunade said as she placed her hand on her abdomen.

"That certainly is an option, but you have some conflict or else you would have done it already. I know you Tsunade." Hiruzen said. "What other conflicts are you having?"

"Part of me wants to keep this baby. I have always wanted to be a mother. Also, should I tell Jiraiya? I mean he can be a total pig sometimes and obnoxious, but he's not that bad. And what would he want to do? We're much too young for him to go all, 'Oh Tsunade you're having my baby let's marry' crap." Tsunade yelled, then quieted down, hoping no one overheard her, "And I don't want this mistake to hold him back if he doesn't want to be a dad."

"For you to know the answer on what to do, you must understand your goals in life. If your heart is so set on motherhood, you would go through with the pregnancy no matter what Jiraiya thought. If you were so dedicated to being a hard core kunochi, you'd have gotten an abortion already. You are not certain on yourself, so you don't know which route to take." Hiruzen said as he lit his pipe.

"You're no help sensei." Tsunade sighed.

"Or maybe I am." Hiruzen said as she headed to the door to leave. "Think on what I said and I promise what you told me will never leave this room."

"It had better not." Tsunade said as she shut the door behind her, wondering what to do as she saw a despondent Yukari Namikaze head out of the doctor's office. "Is everything alright?" She said, running over, suppressing her own fears and anger.

"Fine, I guess. I just had a check up and the doctor says I may be infertile." Yukari said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tsunade said, stomach clenching from guilt.

"It's not your fault." Yukari said. "The doctor said it may have been from a battle wound I had in my abdomen when I was younger. I barely survived."

"I wish there was something I could do." Tsunade said.

"Oh there's nothing. I know you're studying Medical Ninjutsu, but you aren't that skilled yet." Yukari said with a bittersweet smile. "You are good to want to help." She sighed as she went to the market to handle her shopping for the day.

Maybe there IS something I can do. Tsunade thought as she ran off her house, to think over Hiruzen's words and what she did want to make of this pregnancy.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Talky? Short? I know it's shorter than my other usual works but I intend for this to be a quick mini-series fic like my story Christmas Comes Earlier Each Year. I always had a fun little fan theory that given his blonde hair and how much he looks like Jiraiya, that Minato was actually his and Tsunade's son. But doing some math based on information on wikia, I found that Tsunade would only be about 14 when Minato was born. So I got to thinking how I could make that theory work and if she was 14, she would likely give the baby up for adoption. But like I said, I am intending this to be a mini-series so this will be only a few chapters. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto okay? I am so surprised by how well the last chapter was received, I figured I'd update again. So anyway enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Tsunade walked down to her house to find Jiraiya standing in the door way smiling. "What's gotten into you?" She asked curtly.

"I could say the same thing. Wait I know what got into you!" Jiraiya laughed as Tsunade punched him, causing him to fall back. "What'd I do?" He asked looking at her in confusion.

"You….. You….." Tsunade said wanting to yell at him for her dilemma. He was the one she had slept with after all. "Why did you come to my house?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Jiraiya said as he got up rubbing his cheek. "I mean I saw you head over to Sarutobi sensei's house and I got worried. So what?" He asked. "Am I so bad that I want to check up on my favorite girl?"

"Don't get any ideas." Tsunade said brushing off Jiraiya's advances. "We're teammates. What happened between us was a mistake." With this Jiraiya's face fell. "I'm sorry if you took it further than that but it's not." She saw he was becoming more and more crestfallen. "I respect your fighting skills, you're a real asset on missions but I don't like you like that. Why I slept with you, I couldn't tell you, I was drunk. Maybe I do really like you deep down but when I am sober, I don't feel that way."

"So maybe there's hope." Jiraiya recovered as if Tsunade hadn't broken his hear and walked away, turning back to her and giving her the thumbs up. "I'll meet you for ramen at any time Tsunade-hime!"

"Oh shut up!" Tsunade said as she rolled her eyes and saw her brother Nawaki at the door. He was 4 years younger than her and had just started the academy and was practicing with a kunai as part of his homework. She looked over at him and smiled. She didn't know what she would do without him in her life. Nawaki's all I need, I'm his sister and if something happens to Mom and Dad, I am the one to look after him. With this thought she placed her hand on her abdomen again, feeling nauseous, but swallowing down the vomit as she headed to her brother. "How's it going?" She asked looking at him and his training.

"We're studying kunai techniques at the academy. I was wondering if you could help me sis?" Nawaki said as he looked at her.

"Maybe later. I got some studying to do myself on my medical ninjutsu." Tsunade smiled.

"Awwww…." Nawaki said as his face fell. "You're a great kunochi sis, and I want to be the Hokage like grandpa and make sure his dream lives on. Grandpa was a great legendary shinobi and I only trust you to teach me to be as good as he was."

"I'll find some time." Tsunade sighed as she headed up to her bedroom, to hear her mother call.

"Tsunade-hime, I want to see you!" Her mother said as she turned to find her standing in the living room holding a rectangular box.

"Yeah mom?" Tsunade asked as she turned, feeling an acidic burp she swallowed down, hiding the truth from her own mother. If there was one thing she was afraid of it was her mother's rage. It was silent rage but when she did unleash it, woe be unto who did it. And she knew that she would not be happy that her little princess of a daughter had gotten pregnant in such a way at such an age.

"I wanted to give you something. Your grandmother gave me this to give to you after the first A rank mission you had. She was really proud of you and wants to teach you some techniques when you get a chance." Her mother said.

"Geeee….. What is it Mom?" Tsunade asked looking at the box, eyes widening.

"It's your grandfather's necklace." Her mother said opening the box to reveal Hashirama's infamous necklace. It was worth as much as three mountains and the gold mines within them. The crystal was very rare and helped her grandfather to control Tailed Beasts. She had known her grandfather for only a short time but she stuck to him like glue. He was very proud when she became a kunochi and even celebrated it by taking her to the gambling house he loved to go to. No one questioned that as her grandfather was the first Hokage. A few years ago he had died and her grandmother had taken care of his legacy until the time she had seen fit to give the items out.

"Grandma gave this to you?" Tsunade asked in amazement.

"To give to you my hime." Her mother said as she bent over and placed the necklace on Tsunade's neck. "Once I told her that you had a deadly A ranked mission, she knew it was time for it to pass to you."

"Thank you mother." Tsunade said, trying to hold back the vomit from the baby growing inside her. "I'll do my best to be worthy of this." And with this, she pushed her mother out of the way and headed to the bathroom to throw up. She slammed the door behind her and her mother tapped on the door concerned.

"Hime?" She asked as she heard Tsunade throw up. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Fine Mom. I just ate something that didn't agree with me." Tsunade lied as she looked down at the necklace now on her neck. It now meant something to her. Something that both her grandfather and grandmother knew or at least thought about her. They thought she was worthy to have such a legendary item of her grandfather. As soon as she had finished throwing up, she wiped the mouth and sighed.

"I'll make you some rice porridge." Her mother said. "Go to your room and relax. Don't overexert yourself. Rest up."

"I will Mom." Tsunade said as she headed to her bedroom and pulled a medical book off her desk and buried herself in the words. Grandma thinks I am worthy of Grandpa's necklace. What would she think if I told her what is happening? That I had gotten pregnant at the age of 14 and I don't know what to do. I can't keep this baby if I am going to have a legacy of my own. Tsunade opened to the page of women's health and read over it about how chakra flowed on the mother to the child during pregnancy. She wanted to know what was happening to her and would happen while she carries the baby. Would missions hurt it? She heard a knock on the door and put the book beside her. "Come in."

"I finished your porridge." Her mother said as she placed the tray in front of her. "What are you reading on?" She asked as she reached down to the book beside her. "Chakra and pregnancy?" She asked, suspicious of her daughter. Tsunade thought quickly and tried to come up with a cover story. She could not bear the idea of her mother finding out what happened. "Yukari is trying to get pregnant so I wanted to know what would happen when she finally does. I want to be the best medical ninja ever to be worthy of grandpa's name. I mean he mastered wood style and I tried to do it, but just couldn't. He was so good, called even a God of shinobi and grandma thinks that I can fill his shoes?"

"I think she sees your skills and knows you well. She told me you remind her so much of him and she sees you being worthy of him. That's why she gave you the necklace. It's to show he is with you always and faith in your decisions. She thinks you will always do your best. The fact you are studying stuff that is not happening but happening to a friend shows me that you are a caring person. You help Nawaki get through the academy. You're truly Hashirama's granddaughter. His little princess, Hime. Now eat up, you look like something's sucking you dry of all your energy."

"I will Mom." Tsunade said as her mother left the room and Tsunade began to cry, feeling like she had let her family down with one mistake, one night. I'm not worthy of this necklace. She thought as she lay back in the bed, book falling over her face.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Let me know in a review. I know this is more fluff than anything but I am building up the dilemmas here and I have a plan on how it will go but I'm not telling you here on that. I am so surprised so many people like this story. Remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto okay? I am amazed to see the response this story is getting. I don't intend for it to be long and I know the ending I have in mind but I'm still glad you're reading anyway. So enough with this A/N, on with the fic!

Tsunade headed outside the next day to start her training. While normally not an early riser, she did not want anyone to bother her. She had learned from her reading that it was much too soon for anyone to be able to see a baby bump but this child was strong, she could tell just by how exhausted it was making her feel. Also many of the medical reports were on women in their 20's. She was only 14, some girls in her class hadn't even started their periods yet. They may have been late bloomers but it was still quite a thing to wonder when you are expecting but some of your friends don't even have their regular cycle.

As she began her daily run towards the training grounds and back, she crouched down in a starting position and took a deep breath.

Out early are we today?" Orochimaru said from behind an alleyway.

"So what? As if it's any of your business." Tsunade said back.

You haven't been the same since you came back from that mission we had. Last I saw you, you went off with Jiraiya somewhere and now you won't talk to anyone. Something happen between you two?" Orochimaru said.

No!" Tsunade yelled. "Nothing happened at all!"

It seems like something did. You've been avoiding him and me and everyone else lately. Something big happened and you don't want to admit it to yourself. If you have a weakness, it's your pride Tsunade-hime." Orochimaru said.

I wish everyone would stop calling me 'hime'! Just because my grandfather was the first hokage doesn't mean I am going to be one like he was! Nawaki wants that job and let him have it!" Tsunade yelled storming off. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to train now. Leave me alone."

"As you wish Tsunade." Orochimaru said with a bow as Tsunade started her run. For some reason everyone was wanting to talk to her after she found out she was pregnant. Was it something she was giving off? Could people smell it on her? What was wrong with her in the first place? She brushed the concerns from her mind as she began her daily training routine. Once finished, she came home to find her grandmother sitting across the table from her mother with a smile on her face that gave off a stern but serious yet somehow comforting feel.

"Oh Tsunade, your grandmother has come over." Her mother said motioning to Mito Uzumaki. This was a fierce woman with a strong temper who had willingly become the first jinchuriki after the events at the Valley of the End. She was a very protective mother and grandmother. It was her grandfather that spoiled Tsunade, not her grandmother. She knew that if she found out what Tsunade had done, it was not going to be pleasant.

"Tsuna!" Mito said as she saw Tsunade coming in, slightly out of breath. "Winded? Not slacking off on your training are you?" She said playfully but Tsunade knew that a stern woman was under those words.

"Of course not, I did an extra mile today in my warm up run." Tsunade said as she picked up a dish towel and wiped her forehead with it.

"That's good to hear." Mito said. "You aren't wearing Hashirama's necklace. Why not?" She was very observant.

Tsunade gulped. She didn't wear the necklace because she didn't feel worthy of it knowing what had become of her. A drunk unwed mother to be, something certainly not worthy of the title of the first hokage's princess granddaughter. Mito was looking at her, almost as if to read her mind so Tsunade thought quickly. "I knew training today was going to be rougher than normal so I left it on my nightstand in my room. I didn't want to risk something so precious getting broken or falling off."

"I'll go get it." Mito said as she headed to Tsunade's room to find it in a mess. Books everywhere, blankets tossed aside, bottles of juice strewn everywhere. Turning to the nightstand, she moved papers, notes and books to look for the necklace to find it on the floor in front of the night stand. She picked it up and took it back out to the kitchen and looked at Tsunade. "I found this on the floor in front of the nightstand."

"Ummmm….." Tsuande thought quickly, it would have to be plausible for her grandmother to believe her. "I brought a cat in the other day and it must have ran crazy around my room and knocked it down. This was just before I went to bed and I had placed the necklace on the nightstand so I wouldn't break it in my sleep."

"Trust me Tsuna, you sleeping or training won't harm this necklace. Hashirama wore it during his famous battle at the Valley of the End and if it didn't fall off in the fight against Madara, I doubt it would in those cases." She then walked behind Tsunade and placed it around her neck, causing her to feel sick to her stomach again. Mito noticed this and looked to Tsunade's mother. "I will need to see Tsuna at my house alone. I have a few things I want to talk to her about."

"Sure." Tsunade's mother said as Mito nodded.

"Come with my Tsunade." Mito said as Tsunade got up and headed out of the house with her grandmother. She knew her grandmother was a fearsome and strong woman and could read people well. Tsunade may have been a new Jonin on high risk missions now, but she was nowhere as skilled as her grandmother. She followed in silence till they reached Mito's small apartment. She had been offered a grand estate as the wife of the first Hokage, but she would have none of that. She only wanted what it took to meet her needs. Once inside, she motioned for Tsunade to sit in a chair across from hers. "Sit my dear Tsuna."

"Yes Grandmother." Tsunade said as she sat down, heart pounding, suppressing a bout of morning sickness she felt. Always at the worst time, and I cannot lie to Grandmother like I can mother. Tsunade thought as Mito looked on.

"I was planning on teaching you about some jutsus about I don't think I can for about 9 months." Mito said.

Tsunade was shocked. She had done the best she could to hide the physical symptoms and most everyone believed her and just thought she was sick. No one questioned it further. "Grandmother! I'm not- certainly most- you're crazy!"

"No. I'm not." Mito said. "I kind of pieced together you were hiding something when I found Hashirama's necklace on the floor and you came up with an excuse that seemed rather weak and unlike you."

Tsunade knew she couldn't hide it any longer. "Fine, you must promise you will not tell anyone."

"I will honor your confidentiality." Mito nodded.

"You will?" Tsunade asked in astonishment.

"Well as long as it can be kept." Mito said. "If you are pregnant, then you can only keep it a secret for so long. People will begin to see it as you will start to show."

"I don't want people to know." Tsunade said. "I cannot handle this child! I'm too young! I just became a jonin and I cannot in any way take care of that and be a kunochi!" She noticed her grandmother begin to speak. "Look I know you did a little bit but I am not as strong as you! I feel like I dishonored Grandfather and you! And I don't want to be stuck with Jiraiya looking over me all the time treating me like some delicate flower or some crap like that!"

"I take it Jiraiya is the father?" Mito said.

"Yes. He's a teammate of mine. I don't know how I feel for him. I know I had to have felt something as well, we did do it but I don't want him to have to support me and a child so young. I'm thinking of finding one of the abortion doctors in the military hospital and just having an abortion."

"I would not suggest that." Mito said sternly. "That child deserves a chance at life."

"But I cannot take care of it!" Tsunade said, thinking her grandmother did not see the predicament. "But I don't want it to grow up in an orphanage either."

"Well, look for someone who can." Mito said. "I will take you in as you start showing, say you're being trained by me, something like that. However you have to think of what you will do when the child is born and if you cannot keep him, who will."

"I don't know who would be able to-" Then it hit her. "I think I know who would be willing."

"Well tell them soon. I am sure you will convince them but it takes a while to prepare for a child."

"Thanks for helping Grandmother!" Tsunade said as she headed for the door.

"But be honest with them. And with the father." Mito said sternly.

"I will." Tsunade said. Being honest with the Namikazes I can do, but Jiraiya…. Tsunade thought, but knew what she was going to do with the child now. Just telling Jiraiya… She was scared of that more than the very slim chance the Namikazes would reject her proposal.

How was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I intend for this to be a little ficlet hopefully done by the end of the summer but you know how things can go. I am glad to see you readers out there like this idea and are following along. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto okay? I know this has been a little while waiting for the update but I do intend to finish most all my stories. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Tsunade headed down the street thinking over her grandmother's orders. She would provide housing and secrecy for her provided that she arrange a good home for the child AND she tell the father. The first part would be very easy. She was close to the Namikazes and they were desperate for a child. However telling Jiraiya was going to be tough on her. One thing she did not was him to get mad at her decision, nor did she want him to feel like he was obligated to the child. It was a mistake in her mind and she was going to make it right without it holding them back. She had respected Jiraiya's skill and knew he was destined for great things. However it was what she agreed to do to have her grandmother help her with keeping her secret so she headed to where she figured it would be the easiest, the Namikaze's.

Come on Tsunade, you can do this. You know they will probably say yes and won't judge you just do it... She thought as she closed her eyes and knocked on the door. "Come in." Yukari said as Tsunade opened the door. "Tsunade! We weren't expecting you." She said cordially but in a way you knew she was depressed about something.

"Is your husband home?" Tsunade said as she looked at her feet.

"Sure, let me go get him." Yukari said as she headed off to the other room. "Have a seat."

Tsunade sat down and fidgeted nervously on the couch waiting for Yukari and Takehito to come down so she could talk to him. What if they say no? I mean I'm sure they will accept the offer but still. I cannot just get rid of this baby. I feel it's destined for greatness! Tsunade said as she placed her hand on her abdomen and sighed. She looked at the wall when Yukari and Takehito sat down across from her. "What is it you wanted to talk to us about Tsuna?" Takehito said with a smile that soon fell to a concerned frown when he saw her face. He knew Tsunade to have a courageous and self assured smirk on her face a lot. But now she seemed depressed and full of shame.

"You know you can tell us anything and we'll be there for you." Yukari said as she placed her hand on Tsunade's knee to show that she did care deeply for the young kunochi.

"You won't think less of me?" Tsunade said.

"There's nothing you could do that would make us think less of you." Takehito said.

"Well," Here goes nothing... Tsunade thought as she began her tale. "You said that the doctors said that Yukari could't have a child because of an injury that happened in her uterus that made her infertile, correct?"

"Yes, that's sadly the case. I'm still having a hard time accepting the idea I may never be a mother." Yukari said with a depressed sigh, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What if there was a way you could be?" Tsunade said.

"How?" Takehito said. "You haven't come across some forbidden jutsu have you?" He said looking at her skeptically.

"Heavens no!"Tsunade said shocked and embarrassed.

"Then what is it? Please tell us."Yukari said.

"Now this is where I ask you not to think any less of me." Tsunade took a deep breath and said " IhadsexwithJiraiyaandnowIampregnantanddon'tknowwhattodo..." She said quickly hoping it would get it over with quickly, they'd accept and she'd find someway to give Jiraiya the slip.

"Huh?" Yukari said. "Can you slow down, I didn't catch that?"

"After an A rank mission I had with my team Jiraiya and I went to a bar to celebrate and had a drink. Well a lot of drinks. The owner didn't care we were underage. Well one thing led to another and Jiraiya and I had sex that night and a few days ago I found out I was pregnant. You must think I'm horrible. Some spoiled little girl who partied too hard on her grandfather's name." Tsunade sighed.

Takehito and Yukari got up and hugged Tsunade. "No, you made a mistake and you are scared about what happened. They don't teach you a thing about this in the academy, so it's only natural you're afraid." Yukari said with a smile.

"Well when a kunochi reaches chunin level they are taught about seduction missions and how to get the most intimate information out of a man. They put it off to 13 for me, but still. I find it creepy that women can be used like that." Tsunade said. She was still young, even if she had reached biological maturity.

"War is evil like that. Makes women dishonor themselves and children into orphans. Isn't it policy that a woman who becomes pregnant because of a seduction mission aborts the child?" Takehito said.

"Yeah. But this wasn't a seduction mission, I just had a drunken one night stand with my teammate." Tsunade said.

"Nobody there asks." Yukari said. "One of my friends works there." She explained letting them know how she knew. "But what is it you plan to do with the baby? If you wanted to abort it, you would have by now." While not much older than Tsunade at 20 years old, she had some sense like many of her teachers.

"Well here's the think. My grandmother will help me while I am pregnant to help keep it a secret but she gave me the condition I find a good family for the child." Tsunade said, leaving out the fact her grandmother wanted her to tell Jiraiya too. She looked at Yukari and Takehito with hope. "I figured that since Yukari couldn't have a child, that you would be the perfect parents, be the mother and father I could never be."

Yukari gasped. "Are you say that you want us to be the parents for the child?"

"Yes." Tsunade said. "I'll give him to you to raise as your own when he's born. I just cannot raise him."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Takehito teased.

"Call it mother's intuition." Tsunade sassed back. "But he will be yours. Think of me like a surrogate for you."

"Takehito?" Yukari said looking at her husband with delighted but worry. "What do you think of this idea?"

"My dear Yukari-chan, I have wanted to have a child with you since we were married. I know you would be an excellent mother. You've dreamed of it for years. I know how devastated you were at what the doctor said. I was devastated as well. I do not care if he is my blood son. Being raised as it is good enough for me. If you want to do this, then I am with you." Takehito smiled. "Yes my dear Tsuna, we will take care of the baby. Raise him like our own. You can still help us if you would like to."

"I'll see when that time comes." Tsunade said. "I don't know if I could ever have a family of my own. I don't see myself as good enough."

"Nonsense. You're just a little young." Yukari said. "Tell your grandmother that we'd be happy to raise the child."

"Thank you so much." Tsunade said as she fell to the ground and bowed at their feet. "You won't change your mind about me or think I am just dumping him on you?"

"Never. You made a mistake and you are making it right. How could we hate you for that? No one does it right the first time, no one never makes a mistake. How we deal with the mistakes is what makes us who we are." Takehito said as he picked Tsunade up.

"I am eternally grateful to you." Tsunade said as she got up to leave.

From the Namikaze household, she headed down to Jiraiya's home. This was going to be the real challenge. While he respected her not to have bragged all over the village about what they did, this was going to complicate things between them. They were teammates in battle and this would cause strain on them. He couldn't be a father, he was in much the same situation she was, being much too young to effectively raise a child. However, for her grandmother to agree to help her through the pregnancy, she had to do this and she could not lie and say she did to her. Maybe if I do this in public, in a busy place he won't make a scene. Tsunade said as she gulped and knocked on his door.

"Well, well, well, it's Tsunade coming to call on me." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"I guess I am." Tsunade said annoyed, but knowing what she was needing to do, went on. " Look I need to talk with you about something. You know that tea house over by the river?"

"Yeah." Jiraiya nodded.

"Well, want to come with me and we'll discuss it there?" Tsunade said.

"Sure. Lead the way." Jiraiya said.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. So the Namikazes agreed to help Tsunade but how will Jiraiya take it and how will Tsunade tell him? You'll have to read on to find out. I don't intend this story to be very long so don't expect a huge novel. Other than that I don't have much else to say other than to remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto okay? I am glad you readers like this story. I imagine it will be short, less than 10 chapters or so but I feel good that you readers are hanging on. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Tsunade walked along and looked around for a tea house. Preferably a busy one so that she could say that she had told him and he wouldn't hear her exactly and she would still have told him. This was the thing she dreaded the most about telling him. Not knowing how exactly she felt about him did not help this situation at all. She did care about him a lot, and yet could not determine if it was just because she cared about her teammates or because she felt more for him. Do I care for Jiraiya more than Orochimaru? She thought as she pulled Jiraiya along to find the perfect cafe for them to have the talk.

"How about this place?" Jiraiya said as he stopped.

"Looks okay." Tsunade said as she turned in and they got a table. Once seated a waitress approached them. "A pot of tea and two orders of dumplings."

"Right away miss. Enjoy your date." The waitress said bowing.

"So, it's a date we have." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Not necessarily. Just a discussion about what you want out of yourself." Tsunade said. Good, maybe if I keep everything hypothetical at first, it will make this a whole lot easier. He'll say something stupid, I can confess and he can run off somewhere... She was certain that he would reveal himself as the pervert he acted like in public and towards her and would want nothing to do with the baby.

"Come on, we're what, 14?" Jiraiya laughed.

"Old enough to have sex." Tsunade said as the tea and dumplings were delivered.

"Yeah." Jiraiya said simply. "You do have a point on that."

"And we have had to kill people too..." Tsunade said. "We're pretty much adults in this world. And as such, we need to plan for our futures. You first, what do you want."

"Well..." Jiraiya grabbed a skewer full of dumplings and placed his finger to his chin and looked up at the ceiling with pensive thought. "I have always wanted to be as good as Orochimaru is. I still haven't gotten over that whole being tied to the post thing."

"You mean back when we were first made genin?" Tsunade said with a laugh. "That was 8 years ago!"

"Meh, some things stick with you." Jiraiya said. "I mean you know I've had a crush on you since we met."

"I know..." Tsunade said blushing, rubbing her left arm and looking away.

"And I want you to know that you are the only woman I would ever think of having sex with." Jiraiya said seriously, putting his hand on Tsunade's.

"You're getting red bean paste on my hand." She said quietly. Why did he have to say that? That is why we're in this mess having the world's most awkward conversation. Steeling her reserve, she struck back at him. "And what do you call your 'research'?" She asked, knowing of his peeping habits.

"I don't know. Nothing serious. I could never connect with any of those girls the way I do you. We're teammates after all." Jiraiya said as he ate a dumpling. "I think I love you."

"You...love...me...?" Tsunade said, putting her hand over her abdomen, feeling a movement that she knew had to be from the baby. While it was still too early for it to be kicking or anything like that, she swore there was a way she felt it move. She blushed and looked away. The very thought scared her. As she poured herself a cup of tea, the image of her grandmother came into her mind and she knew she had to fulfill her promise. She would know if Tsunade was lying to her. "Here goes nothing." She breathed.

"What?" Jiraiya asked looking at her.

"You know a few months ago, when we were allowed into that bar despite our age and how we got so wasted, we found a room and did it?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah..." Jiraiya said with a smile at the memory.

"Perv!" Tsunade said smacking him.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his red, sore cheek.

"Looking like that when I talk about it seriously!" Tsunade said.

"Fine." Jiraiya sulked. "Now what did you want to talk about that for?" He asked, looking at her seriously.

"I'm pregnant." Tsunade said.

"WHAT?" Jiraiya said dropping his dumplings to the floor. Noticing the looks on the patron's faces as he yelled that, he dropped his voice and looked to her. "No way, you can't be serious."

"I'm serious." Tsunade whispered.

"This has to be some sort of joke." Jiraiya said in a panic. "I mean no way you would be so irresponsible and even if you were, you're so dead set on being a skilled kunochi, you'd just abort it like what many do with seduction missions."

"I can't bring myself to. But don't worry." Tsunade said.

"How can I not?" Jiraiya said, "I'm a young father! I don't know how we will handle it."

"I already handled it." Tsunade said. "I found this baby a family that will raise him like their own and we don't have to worry about it."

"You did this all without consulting me? You gave the baby away without asking me?" Jiraiya said.

"It's not even born yet! You said so yourself, we're 14 and need to think about our futures! Well we won't have a future if we have this baby! I found a good family who cannot have children on their own. I trust them. Can't you trust my judgment on that?" Tsunade said.

"I don't know, for a girl who wants to get serious about the future, you sure make poor decisions like drinking underage and sleeping with guys from a bar." Jiraiya said, sulking. He was rather offended that Tsunade would make this decision first before telling him about the baby. It was his child after all, should he have no say in the prospective parents, even if he was to be denied the chance to raise his own child?

"And so did you!" Tsunade said back to him. "Look, you're just going to have to trust me on this one!" She took a deep drink of her tea and looked back at him. "The Namikazes are good family friends. She can't have a baby and agreed to raise this one. It'll be fine." She said as she took a deep breath to steady herself. "It'll be fine."

"Fine. Sure." Jiraiya said with an irritated tone. "I'm leaving."

"Where to?" Tsunade said as she turned to face him.

"Home." Jiraiya said. "To pack. Then, who knows? Been thinking about Mount Moyboku."

"With those toads?" Tsunade said.

"They're less slimy than you." He said as he left the cafe.

Not wanting anyone to see her cry, and to maintain her strong facade, she paid and headed out to her grandmother's house. All she had to do was to tell the father of the child that she was pregnant. There was no guarantee that she had to make him agree. At least that was what Tsunade was hoping that was what her grandmother expected. She opened the door to find Mito Uzumaki working on an embroidery piece when she looked up to see her granddaughter come in. "Oh Tsuna!" She said with a smile. "I was working on a whirlpool here." She said motioning to her half done embroidery.

"Isn't the Uzumakis from Uzushiokagure?" Tsunade asked, looking at her grandmother's work.

"Yes, the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides. But now is not the time for family and village history." Mito said becoming serious, looking at her granddaughter with a stern face. "Did you do what I asked of you?"

"Yes." Tsunade said meekly.

"Yes but..." Mito said.

"It didn't go well..." Tsunade said.

"Did the family you pick not agree to raise the child?" Mito asked.

"No, the Namikazes were overjoyed to hear they could raise a child this way. It was just Jiraiya. I made him mad. I never seen him like that." Tsunade said.

"What did you expect for him to do when you told him you were pregnant?" Mito asked earnestly.

"Honestly?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, no matter how silly, I want to hear it." Mito said, sitting next to her granddaughter.

"I thought he would propose marriage to me." Tsunade said with a laugh at how silly it sounded. "But he got mad, and left and said he was heading to Mount Myoboku."

"I can understand why the young man would be hurt. But this will be for the best for you all. You can him can perfect your skills and abilities and your child will have a good loving home that will raise him to be a wonderful shinboi. He may not see it now, as he is hurt, but everyone will be better for this." Mito said hugging Tsunade.

"I just feel so horrible for doing that to him." Tsunade said.

"Well, with age he will understand. Those toads on Mount Myoboku will put some sense into him. Anyway, while you are here, I am going to train you with chakra control, medical ninjutsu, everything. You will have more time now that you won't have a child to raise once this baby is born. However, you are Hashirama Senju's granddaughter and you will live up to his legacy more than that time you gambled away your dollhouse to him." Mito said sternly.

"You don't still have that dollhouse do you?" Tsunade blushed.

"In fact I do. I did that to remind him of how bad a habit he taught you. Didn't think it stuck with either of you from what I hear." Mito said sternly. "I will have none of that while you are under my tutelage. I could hardly stop Hashirama from doing it and I was his wife."

"Yes grandmother." Tsunade bowed.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Now Jiraiya knows the name of the family but not the rest so that will shut the 'why doesn't he recognize Minato when he gets him as a genin' question. But it can explain why he feels a fatherly connection to him. But yeah I don't have much else to say here on this one. Remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto okay? I don't intend for this story to go much longer but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Tsunade lay in bed as the sun fell over her face. The past week had been crazy and hectic for her. From her finding out she was pregnant, to having the Namikazes agree to raise the baby to Jiraiya getting angry with her and running off to Mount Myoboku to train. Well, all I have to do is make sure this baby is delivered safe into this world…. She thought as she sat up and looked around the room.

"Tsuna, breakfast is ready!" Mito called as she got up and headed down stairs to her grandmother's kitchen.

"I'm here Grandmother." Tsunade said as she bowed and sat at the table.

"Good." Mito nodded as she placed a pot of tea down. "Today we are going to work on some chakra control and medical ninjutsu. I also have to head to the market today. I will need you to accompany me."

"Why Grandmother?" Tsunade asked.

"You are not showing yet but this will help to squash nasty rumors." Mito said. "As the granddaughter of the first Hokage, you will be subject to things like this. But it will all be for the best. The village will know you are training with me and they won't say a thing. They know better than to." She added with a dark look on her face.

"Okay Grandmother…" Tsunade said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Mito placed a bowl of porridge in front of Tsunade. "Eat up. You'll need your strength."

Tsunade did as her grandmother ordered and took the bowls to the sink. Picking up the others, she washed the dishes and put them up as Mito prepared to do her shopping. Not knowing how to feel about being out in public, Tsunade followed. Logically there was no real reason she should be so afraid to be around people at this point. She was not showing so there were no conclusions that could be drawn. She had told Jiraiya and the Namikazes. The Namikazes would keep her secrets and her confidence. Jiraiya was one she was not so certain of. He did not seem so petty as to spread it around the village, but he was hurt. Well if he was so low as to use this to shame me, I can shame him back. It takes two to make a baby and he helped to make this one. Tsunade thought as she followed her grandmother to the market.

"It's a fine day. Not too hot. Not too cool. Sun is just right. We may do some of your studying on the back porch today." Mito said.

"That's nice." Tsunade said as she walked along. "What do we need?"

"I need to stop by the grocer and pick up some necessities, head to the apothecary to pick up medicines and some practice tools." Mito explained as she looked at her list. "I think we will begin work on poisons and antidotes today. You will learn to extract the poisons, and decipher what was used to make an antidote."

"That sounds interesting." Tsunade said as Mito turned into the grocery store.

"We'll start small, with singular poisons, but then we will work on blended poisons." Mito explained as she looked at some pufferfish in a tank.

"The pufferfish." Tsunade said looking at the spiny fish swim around in their tank.

"Delicious if prepared well. Deadly if prepared wrong." Mito said. "Knowing how to treat poisons is a useful skill for offense as well as defense. By combining the right blend of poisons you reduce the chance of an enemy treating their victims in time and reducing their manpower. Certain areas can only grow certain herbs so knowing who you are fighting against is important."

"Fascinating." Tsunade said as she looked at her grandmother with awe.

"During the times of the great wars before the establishment of the shinobi villages, this was something I helped your grandfather with. Hashirama may be a great man, that cannot be denied. Yet he could not do it all himself. I was his partner on many missions and strategies." Mito said proudly as she added bags of rice to her basket and grabbed some nori from the shelves.

Once they left the grocery store, they headed to the apothecary to pick up the herbs and materials needed to begin teaching on poisons and antidotes and headed back to the house. After a quick lunch of some onigiri that they had purchased from a small stand in town, they began to work. "Are you sure this is safe Grandmother?" Tsunade asked, looking at the herbs.

"How so? I'm not poisoning you myself!" Mito said scandalized.

"No! Not that!" Tsunade said. "Just, can any of this be absorbed in through the skin and hurt the baby?"

"Study the text well before you begin anything and follow the prescribed safety procedures. In battle this will not matter but with medicine in the hospital or in peace time, you need to take every required precaution you are supposed to. A medical ninja can be a great healer or a grim reaper. Do not mix that up." Mito said.

"Yes Grandmother." Tsunade nodded.

As time passed on, Tsunade was proving to be quite skilled at mixing poisons and antidotes, much to her grandmother's pride. As the days grew longer, Tsunade stayed inside more and out of public sight. As the second trimester began, she looked at herself in the mirror after she had finished her shower. It was a weird feeling. She ran her hands over the bump and around her belly button which was beginning to stick out. "I didn't know that would happen." She said half amused like a child, poking it. Once she got dressed, wearing more flowing dresses than normal, she headed down to the breakfast table to meet with her grandmother.

"How are you feeling today?" Mito asked.

"Fine." She said simply as she drank a cup of tea. "Just never knew my belly button would stick out."

Mito smiled. She remembered her pregnancy well. While it was dangerous, as she was a jinjuriki and the navel was where the demon was sealed within her, she did remember the same thing happening to her and how Hashirama reacted as well. "You know, Hashirama loved to poke at my navel as soon as it stuck out."

"Grandfather did?" Tsunade said.

"Yes." Mito smiled. "For a man with such a reputation as a near god of shinobi, he acted like quite a young child with my pregnancy."

"Yeah. I think Jiraiya would have too…." Tsunade sighed as she looked at her growing bump. I am doing the right thing. No way could Jiraiya and I handle a child at this age. The Namikazes want a baby. This was an accident and it will only benefit everyone if they raise it. I am not wrong. I am not shameful. As she was pondering this in her mind, Mito spoke up.

"You are having second thoughts about letting the Namikazes raise the child aren't you?" Mito asked with a sympathetic smile.

"How did you know?" Tsunade asked.

"It's written all over your face." Mito said. "And you cannot go back on your word. You made an unfortunate couple very happy with your offer and this will change their lives for the better."

"So you are saying babies make your life better?" Tsunade asked.

"One can say that and many have felt that way, but they are also a big responsibility. You are mature enough to know you cannot fulfill that responsibility. That responsibility comes from the fact that you are molding and shaping an innocent soul for the rest of their live. Humans can live over 75 years and you are in charge of forming that foundation and as if in building a house on the rock or the sand, a poor foundation can topple their whole lives. A child needs a good foundation. The Namikazes are that foundation. In fact, I will arrange a doctor's appointment and they will come with."

"Grandmother no!" Tsunade said jumping up.

"Why are you objecting to an examination?" Mito asked looking at her granddaughter with a very stern and reproachful face.

"Do we need more people in on the secret? I mean the more who know the more who can leak it?" Tsunade asked.

"This is my private physician who is sworn by punishment of death if he reveals any of the hokage's family private details. It's a matter of village security that no one knows how sick the Hokage or his family is." Mito explained. "And you can trust the Namikazes not to tell anyone, correct?"

"Yes." Tsunade said.

"Good." Mito smiled. "Now we will head to them and invite them to the appointment. They deserve to know how their adoptive child is growing and to know their surrogate is taking good care of him."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Tsunade smiled.

"Call it 'Grandmother's Intuition'." Mito winked. "Much stronger than Mother's because we have more experience."

"You can be a riot sometimes grandma." Tsunade laughed.

"Let's go." Mito said, returning to a serious tone.

"Yes Grandmother." Tsunade said as they got ready to meet with the Namikazes.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Talky? Let me know in a review. Like I said in my disclaimer, this story is intended to be short. I don't have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto okay? I know it's been awhile since I updated this but here is a new chapter. I don't have much else to say here, so enough of this A/N, and on with the fic!

Tsunade looked at her feet as her grandmother followed her to the Namikaze's house. Her grandmother interviewing Yukari and Takehito made her feel more like a naughty little girl. Like her own grandmother didn't trust her choice. Which, given what happened, I can't say I blame her, but the Namikazes are good people. "This is it." Tsunade said as she looked up at the door.

"Ah. A small house, but enough." Mito said as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yukari said as she came to the door.

"Mito Uzumaki. I am sure you know my husband and my granddaughter. I wanted to talk to you about some arrangements that were made."

"Sure come on in." Yukari said as she opened the door and led Mito and Tsunade in. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be fine, thank you." Mito said. "Is there a quiet place here?" Yukari looked around and saw that Tsunade was there and could piece together what this meeting was about. They had agreed to take in Tsunade's baby when it was born but could tell that Mito did not want to be overheard.

"My husband is in the study. We can talk there and it's hard for unwanted people to listen in there." Yukari said as she pointed down the hall.

"Perfect." Mito said as she and Tsunade headed to the study where Takehito was reading a book.

"Tsunade! Mito-hime! How good it is to see you." Takehito said standing up and bowing, much at this unexpected visit. "We weren't expecting any visitors today, so please forgive us."

"You are forgiven. I do however want to talk to you about a deal that my granddaughter made with you regarding her condition." Mito said.

"Sure, sit down." Takehito said. "You too Tsunade."

"Thanks." Tsunade said as she sat down. Yukari came in and placed the tea down. She looked from Tsunade to Mito then to her husband and her face fell. Was it possible that Mito would override Tsunade's decision? Would she think they weren't good enough for a baby born to such a respected line? Yukari could tell that Takehito was having many of the same concerns and held onto him nervously as Mito reached down, poured her and Tsunade a cup of tea and took a deep drink.

"This is delicious." Mito said with a smile. "Now let us air things out right away. No, I do not want to go back on the deal Tsunade made on you two taking care of the baby she is going to have. All children do deserve a good home and from what my beloved granddaughter told me, you would be great for that. I do want to know you a little better myself." She then turned to Takehito who seemed a little less nervous and smiled. "What is it you do Namikaze Takehito?"

"Please call me Hito, my friends do so." Takehito bowed.

"Okay Hito, what do you do for Konoha?" Mito smiled.

"I work in the weaponry department. I often forge new tools but I design them as well. It's amazing what one can think of when they look at a kunai or a shuriken. They can be so simple, and with them being simple nothing needs to be improved, but that is never the case. Once you think you you're perfect, that's when the enemy finds your weakness and that cannot be allowed to happen." Takehito said, his love of his job, over shining his nerves. "I have a few buddies working on making better paper bombs and I've been thinking of ways I can use them in my designs too."

"Interesting." Mito said. "I'm sure you know my husband Hashirama was the first hokage and he only wanted the best for his friends and the village. I'm pleased to see you are much along the same path. You are a chunin?"

"Jonin level. More senior developers are promoted as such." Takehito explained.

"Excellent." Mito said. "I see you are always striving for better. That will be an important trait to be taught to the child.

Tsunade looked around, slightly embarrassed. She felt like a young child and while she was still young, she was mature enough physically to get pregnant. But if she asked that of Takehito, what was she going to ask of Yukari? Would she be more critical as the adoptive mother? Would she ask why they couldn't have kids? Tsunade knew that the wound was a sensitive subject to her and it took Yukari a long while to trust Tsunade herself enough to mention that it happened. Her grandmother could be caring and yet intimidating. She was able to keep Hashirama intimidated and in control after all. "Now, you Yukari-chan?" Mito asked, trying to make her feel comfortable. She could sense that Yukari was naturally intimidated by her.

"Me?" Yukari asked surprised at Mito's relaxed and friendly address.

"Yes. You." Mito smiled.

"Well okay…. I am a pharmacist now but back during the great wars, I was often involved in bloody combat and feats of espionage as many women were. That is where I got the injury that left me infertile. I was stabbed in the abdomen on a mission and it took a while to heal completely and there were some secondary infections too. I didn't know it affected me so bad until Takehito and I recently decided to try for a child. We found it damaged my uterus so bad, it left me infertile." Yukari said looking meekly at Mito.

"Thank you for sharing." Mito said.

Feeling as if she had somehow disappointed her, Yukari added, "I do plan to become a stay at home mother once the baby is born and in our care. Like Takehito said, he's recently been promoted to jonin and his income there will be more than enough for us and a child. I just need something to do with my time while he's at work." Yukari said looking away from Mito

"Nothing wrong with that." Mito smiled. "Now Tsunade and I would like to invite you two to a checkup with our physician. He'll be making sure the baby is healthy and we figured since you will be adopting this child, you'd like to know he's growing healthy."

"Just how do you know it's a boy?" Tsunade asked.

"Like I said, grandmother's intuition." Mito laughed.

"Yeah, like Grandmother said, I'm sure you want to make sure your new baby grows healthy." Tsunade smiled.

"We sure would." Yukari said as Takehito nodded. Tsunade smiled nervously in response

A few days later Tsunade sat in the physician's office, she looked around quietly. The tests and measurements he had done were all typical to what her grandmother had told her to expect these things but that did not change how she felt about them. The Namikazes were very supportive of her and made her feel comfortable while it was going on, but that did not change how she felt.

"So, Tsunade-hime, it seems everything is progressing well. I am concerned that because of your age delivery will be riskier." The doctor said as Yukari gasped.

"It's nothing to worry about though." The doctor said looking at Yukari. "I know you are the adoptive mother and I was told that you could not have children of your own, but this is something that is manageable. I am prescribing prenatal vitamins for Tsunade to take and Mito, will you make good sure that she eats healthy. The risk of premature birth is higher than normal for teenage mothers but it's not something that cannot be handled."

"That's supposed to make me less stressed out about this?" Tsunade said.

"I hope so. These problems can cause issues yes, but only if they aren't treated. Once they are the risks go down significantly. Any questions?" The doctor asked.

"When will we know the gender?" Takehito asked.

"I can tell once the baby is a little over 18 weeks along." The doctor explained. "I do want to see you again soon. Given your age Miss Tsunade, we need to keep close eyes on the child as they grow to help reduce the risks."

"So when will the baby be born?" Yukari asked excitedly.

"I'm looking at some time mid to late January." The doctor said.

"Yeay! A new baby in the new year." Yukari said.

"Yeay…." Tsunade sighed as Mito nodded.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I know this is kind of filler chapter but still. Sorry for the wait on the update but you know how life goes. I don't have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto okay? Other than the usual disclaimer, I don't have much else to say here so enough with the A/N, on with the fic!

The seasons changed from summer to autumn to fall with the usual changes and Tsunade noticed the changes as well. Her baby was due in January and when she began to show, her grandmother had taken her in under the guise of "intense training" and hardly ever left the house. This was something that had irritated her very much as she felt like she was a child being punished. Yes this pregnancy happened from underage drinking and unprotected sex, but she had arranged for the child to be taken care of. It wasn't like she just aborted it like it wasn't something that deserved a chance at life, no she had planned well for the soon to be born boy's future and did it well, at least in her mind. The Namikazes were the perfect couple to take in the baby. She could imagine the unique weaponry Takehito would make for the boy and train him to use. Yukari could not be a better mother in her eyes. This baby would have a very good life and then Tsunade could go back to being the kunochi she was. But can I go back She thought as she looked out the window, seeing snow fall. It was nearly the new year, meaning the baby would be born in less than a month.

"Tsuna, want to go to the temple with me tomorrow? It is the new year after all." Mito said with a smile.

"Sure grandmother." Tsunade sighed.

"What's bothering you?" Mito said.

"What will I do after this baby is born?" Tsunade said placing her hand on the well formed bump.

"Are you changing your mind?" Mito asked sternly.

"NO!" Tsunade said in a panic. "This boy deserves a good loving family and I could hardly ask for a better one in the Namikazes. But I don't know how to explain it. Most new mothers await the day is born and their futures as a mother. But I won't be. I'm pretty much Yukari's surrogate."

"I wouldn't put it down, it takes a lot of love for the child to be willing to give them up knowing they will have a better life. And a lot of love for a friend to put up with something like pregnancy for them." Mito said hugging Tsunade who broke free from her grandmother's grasp. "What was that for?" She asked irritated.

"BATHROOM!" Tsunade said. "This baby has made me have to pee so much!"

"Babies will do that to you." Mito smiled, remembering her own pregnancies and laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade said, hearing her grandmother laugh.

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd smack you for sassing me young lady." Mito said sternly.

The next day, Tsunade and Mito rose early to head to the temple before the crowds were due to arrive. One thing being in one of the most prominent families of Konoha meant was that everyone was looking for a scandal and this was one that would cause gossip for generations. So far, no one knew but the Namikazes and the family doctor. It seemed with the baby to be born in little over a month, this was going to stay the case. Mito was pleased and as they approached the temple, they saw Takehito and Yukari awaiting for them at the New Year's shrine already. "Ah, Mito, Tsunade, so nice to see you here!" Yukari waved.

"So nice to see you." Mito said, "I do wish you would come over more often in your free time. The baby is going to be born soon."

"Oh I think I will. Maybe I will be lucky and the baby will be born while we are over." Takehito said.

Tsunade, who felt like they were talking about her, the biological mother like she wasn't even there, spoke up, "I'm right here."

"Sorry Tsuna." Mito said. "But we are here for reflection for the new year."

"Yes." Yukari said as they sat before the altar and prayed.

Tsunade looked at the other adults, feeling like a child. In many ways, she was. However she knew that even if the baby was given away, she would have to assume new roles in the year. She had taken on A ranked missions already. Under her grandmother's tutelage, she had grown more knowledgeable about focusing her chakra and working on perfecting a new jutsu to harness the strength she was expected to have emotionally and mentally and maybe use it to defeat opponents who were causing the need for it physically. After all, there were rumors of war that were more worse than the usual rumors. She would be called to step up and do her part for the village as a jonin.

In the following month, she had worked hard on her studies and to focus her chakra to perfect her healing arts. "Grandmother, what do you think of this poison?" She said as she pointed to one in her book that was a mix of heavy metals.

"That would be great against enemies who don't have a lot of ways to make antidotes, there's not a lot that can be used to treat it." Mito smiled.

"That's what I was thinkin- AHHHHHHHHHAAGGGAA!" Tsunade said as she fell to the ground. "I think my water broke."

"Oh dear. I will summon the doctor and the Namikazes. Get to your bedroom, be comfortable and focus your chakra. If you focus it on your womb the birth will be so much easier and painless." Mito said as she got up to send the messages.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Tsunade wailed as she got up and headed to the bedroom. "I'll try."

"Do not just try. Do." Mito said.

"Whatever." Tsunade said as she sat on the bed, laid back, legs spread apart like every time she had been to the doctor's office for the check ups and breathed in slowly and exhaled, focusing her chakra on where her grandmother told her to. I hope they hurry up. Tsunade thought as she focused her chakra on her womb. "Why won't this hurry up?"

"Because sometimes birth can take a long time. Others it's quick." The doctor said.

"Grandmother!" Tsunade panted.

"You're lucky. I got ahold of both the Namikazes and the doctor in a short time." Mito smiled. Takehito and Yukari went to Tsunade's side, each took a hand in theirs and smiled.

"Thank you so much for this Tsunade." Yukari said with joyful tears.

"Don't thank me just yet!" Tsunade said, gripping the Namikaze's hands tightly.

"Dilation is moving rapidly. Just a few more centimeters and you'll be able to push." The doctor said as Mito headed over, placing her hand on Tsunade's bump and looked over.

"Want me to help? I have been researching a jutsu that may be able to help in dilation and speed up the process." Mito smiled.

"You have grandmother?" Tsunade said with a nervous smile.

"Sure." Mito smiled.

"I'm ready to help if you are." The doctor said as Mito placed her hands on Tsunade's stomach and pushed the chakra in, helping her cervix to dilate to the needed width.

"Alright, things like like they are ready. Push." The doctor ordered.

"OH GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Tsunade yelled as Takehito wiped her sweat from her forehead with a cool damp rag.

"I see the head. Got hair already, spiky blonde. But keep pushing almost there." The doctor ordered as Tsunade pushed yelling in agony. "Again," he ordered with more screaming coming from Tsunade. "And once more should do it!"

"YOU HAD BETTER BE RIGHT!" Tsunade yelled as the doctor caught the newborn.

"I am." The doctor smiled. "It's a boy."

"A boy!" Yukari said.

"Just like I determined earlier. Am I good or am I good?" He smiled.

"I'll clean him up." Mito said as she took the baby, washed him and handed him to Tsunade.

"No, you should give him to Yukari." Tsunade said as she reluctantly took the boy in her arms. "He's got his father's hair." She laughed. She looked up and saw the anticipation on the Namikaze's face. "Want to hold him?"

"Yes." Yukari said as she sniffed. "Did you have a name for him?"

"Did you?" Tsunade asked weakly falling back onto the bed.

"Yes. Minato. Minato Namikaze." Takehito said.

"It's a fine name." Tsunade said as she fell asleep.

As time went on, Minato grew and played with the other children under Yukari and Takehito's care. Tsunade would sometimes see him in the village as he began to train and learn ninjutsu in the academy before heading out on her own missions. It had pained her slightly to not be the one taking him to his first day, to not be the one tucking him in at night, but she knew that he had the best she could hope for in the Namikazes and that he would be a great ninja one day. Maybe even Hokage.

"See you later Minato." Tsunade waved as she saw the boy head to the first day of academy training with his adoptive parents and she headed out to another mission with her new love Dan.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Sappy? Let me know in a review. I did not intend for this story to be real long, just one about the birth of Minato and Tsunade giving him up for adoption. If any of you want to use this as a springboard for your own fics, feel free to, just PM me if you do. Well enough of that, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


End file.
